pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The green pikmin
My talk page visit often and leave signitures on all messages senter the article pikmin speed will be pending deletion for sheer incometionce to the fact that "mobility" is speed in the pikmin template. k, first how old are you, cause it will be weird on the wiki. but aperaently, the ropes are something youve not been shown or even payed atention to them. next, you may want to keep a piklog, like me, so i can see what you need help with. and 3rd-ly, we have pages on every known aspect of pikmin. 4th, you will see strange lingo, mostly from me. lastly, this will be like the adopt-a-Noob on uncyclopedia. i am 12 for 17 more days. :Generally I try to avoid using the term "noob" because a lot of people use it as another word for idiot rather than ust slang for newbie. I can't tell you what to do, but you're going to meet a lot of hostility if you throw that word around too much. Also, as a message to Green Pikmin, I encourage people to lurk around the site a little bit and watch recent changes before throwing themselves into editing pages. Of course, wikis encourage people to be bold, but staying behind the scenes until you've learned how things work and exactly what flies and what doesn't helps to avoid misunderstandings. Oh, and use the Show Preview button often, because things don't look the same in the edit summary as they do on the actual articles. i only said it would be like the adopt-a-Noob, not it itself. The link you sent doesn't work. Also, what about my artwork? You think that's good, you should see this. http://www.userpedia.scribblewiki.com/User:Mcoolister/Artwork Well... I'm kinda busy. Ever since I started making artwork, every one's been asking me for artwork. :( I'm waaaaay behind schedule as it is. It's not fun anymore either. It's more like a job now. Yes actually, they're pretty cool ideas. If you'd like, I can tell you want program I used to make the artwork. I don't use Photoshop. Well, here's the link for the program I use. http://www.gimp.org/ Enjoy. Good way. By the way, how do you like the see through image on my signature? Rayman Wiki. You don't happen to like Rayman do you? Cuz We (The 2 Active Users) need help here > rayman.wikia.com. Just wondering... ~Crystal Lucario~ Thanks. By the way. Not to sound rude but, do you have a problem with English? Why were you looking for me? Why were you looking for me? In peticular Im not that special Im not the only one here who wants Pikmin Wii. No ofence. One other thing,I didnt get your email you did send it to sunshinepunk08@gmail.com rigt? Reaply on my talk page. Hmmm... I dint notice I was on the that list. Thanks I probably never would have if you didnt tell me. :) You said Pikmin 3 was coming out later this year, how did you find out? :There's nothing at all to say it'll be released later this year. Everything currently known is on the Pikmin 3 article. On my talk page you said you find and test glitches, would you mind telling me? I own Pikmin 1 and 2, and I would like to try them. If you want to share them with me ether email me at sunshinepunk08@gmail.com, or post them on my talk page. Here are pikmin glitches you should try out mushroom pikmin glitch:check article: Ive read all the glitch articals. puffy blowhog glitch:pikmin one run toward a blowin puffy blow hog and your pikmin will fly great alititudes and possibly land in hazards.: Not a glitch. bomb rock glitch somtimes when yellow pikmin runs while holding a bomb rock you can call it and the bomb will never stop falling.: What do you mean buy that? bottomless pit glitch in multiplayer throw your pikmin down a pit and put your camara at a certian angle and the pikmin will turn into a ghost.: Only because it dies. dwivil glitch when you lay down a dwivil can pick you up.: Not a glitch. out of bounds glitch with awhen a cannon beetle larva shakes you can be thrown a great distance including out of bounds.: tryed it. You didn't wast my time, I was only correcting you. I dint mean to hurt your feelings, sorry. When a Dwevel picks up one of your captains and falls of the sub level your captan falls with it. If your having trouble in the pikmin games you can always ask me for advise ;). Ive beaten Pikmin 1 in 17 days, whats your record? I'm going to start a new forum, for the discussion of glitches. I suggest you post some of yours their. Do you mean you cant start forums or use them at all? Oh to bad their is a really funny augment a bout the multi-universe therioy. Sorry about my spelling Firefox's spell check isn't working right now.